Courtney and Heather
This article focuses on the interactions between Courtney and Heather. Overview Despite being antagonistic and having the same goal, Courtney and Heather do not get along well. While this conflict arises occasionally in Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action, it intensifies when they are placed on the same team during Total Drama World Tour. The duo are forced into an uneasy relationship, with their dominating natures clashing with one another and also try to fight over leadership over their team. Initially, Courtney intends to join Gwen in voting off the former villain with Sierra. Later however, Heather temporarily teams up with Courtney in order to vote Gwen off after Gwen kisses Courtney's boyfriend, Duncan (which, in Heather's mind, is less to help Courtney and more to settle Heather's long conflict with Gwen). However, when Courtney constantly attempts to throw their team's challenges, as well as being attracted to Heather's love interest, Alejandro, Heather starts to hate Courtney even more. She even resorts to aligning with her longtime rival Gwen, and Cody, to get Courtney eliminated. In Total Drama All-Stars, the two didn't have much interactions at first since they were placed on different teams, but as soon as Courtney moves to the Villainous Vultures, the conflict between the two starts again. Total Drama Island Dodgebrawl Courtney and Heather's rivalry first starts when Heather taunts the Killer Bass for losing twice in a row in the first two episodes, along with teasing the fact that they sent home their strongest member, Eva. Courtney attempts to fling a spoonful of her oatmeal at Heather in response, but Heather steps aside which causes the oatmeal to hit Gwen's face instead, giving Heather a smile, taunting the fact that Courtney missed her, to which Courtney glares in response. Later on, during the challenge, Heather continues to mock the opposing team while they had the upper hand, with Courtney assuring her that the game was not over yet. When Heather throws a ball at Tyler, who was flirting with Lindsay but wasn't an active player on the court at the time, Courtney is angered. She immediately complains to Chef Hatchet, the referee of the game, about it. However, Heather gets away with the incident by lying, saying that it was a mistake. This angers Courtney, and she almost hits Heather with a ball afterwards, but Heather is saved by Owen, who catches it first, shocking Courtney. Not Quite Famous Heather tells Bridgette her team will go down because she had to go and sabotage Courtney by breaking her violin on purpose. Courtney is angered by this knowing it was not Bridgette's intention. Later, when Heather reads Gwen's diary out loud, Courtney is shocked and says that it was "so mean" of her to do so. Who Can You Trust? When Courtney wakes up and asks where she is, Heather informs her that she is in the infirmary. Haute Camp-ture Courtney admits that while she saw Heather as a formidable player, she did not approve of Heather's antics, particularly the time that she read Gwen's diary aloud to national television in Not Quite Famous. Are We There Yeti? Heather shows some sympathy towards Courtney, saying she feels her pain and that Courtney should not have been voted off unfairly, however, like most other contestants whom Heather talked about, this is probably fake sympathy so she can try to get the other contestants to like her and support her to win. Total Drama Action Ocean's Eight - Or Nine Heather argues that Courtney was eliminated fair and square, and did not deserve to re-enter the competition. Courtney, in return, responds that she and her lawyers "would beg to differ," explaining her victory over the producers. One Million Bucks, B.C. Heather states that out of all the remaining girls present, Courtney has the nicest hair and attempts several times throughout the episode to steal Courtney's hair. When Courtney enters the cabin, Heather attempts small talk, saying "great to have your hair," but quickly corrects herself by saying "great to have you here." Eventually, Heather succeeds and snips off a small piece of Courtney's hair while she was in the confessional, and laughs crazily about it afterwards. Heather contains herself from laughing and tells the camera that she's not crazy, she's "just bald." Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special Heather is constantly seen making fun of Courtney and Duncan's relationship status, and brings up the fact that Gwen is attracted to Duncan several times. These comments annoy the three of them. Total Drama World Tour Opening sequence In the opening sequence, both girls are seen glaring at one another when all the contestants are forming a human pyramid, dancing and singing on top of the plane, not looking as happy as most other contestants. Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2 When Heather claims that Duncan may not be able to sing, Courtney angrily tells her that Duncan can do anything he puts his mind to. Courtney is also annoyed by Heather's bossiness throughout the episode, and the two constantly bicker about it. Some of this bickering includes Heather claiming she would stop being bossy when Courtney started to do things right. At one point during the episode, it is revealed that Courtney does not trust Heather. Courtney, along with Gwen, also laughs at her when she says to her teammates that they should listen to her more. Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan Courtney and Heather once again bicker during this episode, particularly with Courtney obsessing over being team leader and Heather standing against her doing so. They also bicker due to their contrasting points of view regarding who should do both challenges, which ultimately and successfully ends up being done by Cody and Sierra. Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better When both Courtney and Heather arrive first for the sled challenge, Chris makes Courtney the "dog" even though she and Heather both arrived at the same time, because, alphabetically, Courtney's name comes first. When Courtney tries to convince him that Heather arrived at the same exact time she did and he was doing it alphabetically, Heather comments that "she didn't invent the alphabet," forcing her to be at the mercy of Heather's whipping. Courtney must pull a sled with the rest of her team on it to get them to the finish line and Heather constantly whips her, using the excuse that "it makes her go faster," which greatly angers Courtney. In the confessional, when she complains about Heather actually whipping her with a whip, Courtney states that when the time comes, Heather is going to get it. By the end of the episode when Team Amazon ends up in second place, Heather complains that they lost "despite all her hard work" when she, in fact, did nothing besides whip Courtney, which is met with furious glares from all her teammates, but especially from an infuriated Courtney. Broadway, Baby! Courtney and Gwen conspire against Heather, deciding that if they lose the challenge, they would vote her off. Courtney, mockingly states that they should "whip her off," which Heather makes fun off in the confessional, and states that they would not vote her off either by proving her value or manipulating Sierra and Cody into an alliance to gain strength over those two. When Chris brings up the challenge being a "carriage race," Courtney complains that now Heather is going to make her the horse in this challenge after the last one. Later, when she goes back for Cody after he falls off their raft to Central Park, Heather complains that she's leading to them reaching last place. However, they do not get around to doing so in the episode, as it ends up being a non-elimination reward challenge, and Team Amazon wins. Later on, Courtney is hesitant towards Heather opening the final apple, noting that it could be useful to them and even tries to stop Heather before she throws the meat grinder found inside it off the plane, to no avail. Slap Slap Revolution .]] During the Eine Kleine song Courtney says she will do a jig once Heather is out of the game. After Chris explains the first challenge, Courtney constantly reminds Heather of how they could have used the meat grinder, which was received in the previous episode, but thrown out of the plane because of Heather, in that challenge. She pokes Heather in the chest with her finger and calling her a "self-involved, lazy, useless, formerly bald dimwit" in the process, and they both growl at each other. When Heather was complaining during the challenge, Courtney, along with her other teammates told her to shut it. When Heather almost barfed, Courtney told her "Less yakking, more packing," which Heather responds back stating she was being more useful than Sierra, who was using most of their meat to make a Cody statue. Courtney was mostly mad at Heather for placing last in the challenge. Courtney was seen cheering for Leshawna as she was slapping Heather. The Am-AH-Zon Race When Courtney sarcastically remarks that Heather looks good with her bruise and missing tooth after applying her make up. Heather angrily glares at her in response. At the end of the episode Courtney helps Gwen convince Sierra to help them vote Heather off and Courtney was disappointed that it was just a false elimination. Heather swears to take revenge on everyone on her team who voted for her. Can't Help Falling in Louvre Heather shows herself rather annoyed with seeing Courtney bragging over her ability to read brochure maps. Newf Kids on the Rock At the beginning of the episode, Courtney accuses Heather of having a crush on Alejandro and starts making fun of her "dried up, black little heart." When Courtney brags about her experience as a swimmer, she once again mentions being a CIT, causing Heather to get upset and says that Courtney is ''more like a "B-I-T-C," before being cut off by Gwen. Heather also yells at Courtney for causing their team to arrive late and miss the rest of the challenge. Jamaica Me Sweat When Courtney and Heather are about to start their turn in the bobsled competition, Heather worriedly asks Courtney if her lawyers would make sure the show's contracts don't allow Chris to kill them. Courtney grins and says, "Not in my contract, but who knows what they put in yours." To this, Heather gives a frightened look. I See London... When Heather asks if someone should search for Alejandro, Courtney ignores her plea and says that Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot can look for him on their own. When Heather curses at Gwen for stretching her on the torture device, Courtney smiles at Heather and says "Every cloud has a silver lining," causing both her and Gwen to start laughing at her. When Team Amazon finds the room with a table full of treasures, Heather protests that Courtney and Gwen can go in while she guards the door. Courtney then asks how that is fair, to which Heather yells that she should guard, because Gwen and Courtney hurt her ankles with the torture device. Greece's Pieces Heather cheers for Courtney when she faces off against Tyler in the martial arts challenge. When Courtney yells at Gwen, threatening that she will vote her off, Heather agrees with Courtney. Later, Heather comforts Courtney when she cries in the first class section about Duncan cheating on her with Gwen. The EX-Files Heather sings the song Boyfriend Kisser with Courtney, and sides with her in the overall situation, mostly because of her own dislike for Gwen and to put more fuel on the fire, thus taking the target off her own back. As a result of this, she and Courtney (along with Sierra) formed an alliance, with the sole purpose of eliminating Gwen. Courtney considers not saving Heather from being sucked into the alien portal, but she ends up saving her. Heather gets mad that she took so long to help her, but is glad that at least they still had the artifact, until Courtney breaks it. As Courtney tries to throw the challenge to the end in an effort to eliminate Gwen, Heather realizes that she has reached a point where she may have become crazier than even Izzy, as she comments coyly in the confessional. Picnic at Hanging Dork .]] Initially, Courtney doesn't want to make an alliance with Heather, but accepts the fact that Heather's vote would be important to eliminate Gwen. Courtney drags Heather into a dark closet on the plane and tries to cut a secret deal with her. Heather states to Courtney that she'll vote off Gwen with her, but reveals in a subsequent confessional that she had her fingers crossed in the dark in case Courtney tries to throw the challenge again. After seeing Courtney flirting with Alejandro, she then notices Courtney is truly losing on purpose by slowing down her emu; in a subsequent confessional, she is shown to be angry about this, as she prefers winning over the chance to eliminate Gwen, and she states that she would definitely vote off Courtney now. During ''Shear the Sheep, Heather confronts Courtney about her actions both on losing and Alejandro; Courtney states that Heather lost her chance at Alejandro and that she should have a chance at him, while Heather tries to warn Courtney to stay on track and win the challenge. Ultimately, Heather puts aside her animosity with Gwen and votes with her to try and vote off Courtney. However, a tie in the vote leads to a tie-breaker between Courtney and Gwen, in which Courtney wins and Gwen is subsequently voted off. Sweden Sour Heather witnesses Alejandro and Courtney flirting, and becomes very jealous. She states that Courtney should be at home instead of flirting with Alejandro, showing that she wanted her to lose the tie-breaker. Later, Courtney tells her team to lay down all the pieces so they can know what they have to build for the challenge. Heather disagrees, saying it will only slow them down. She thinks that Courtney is just trying to lose on purpose again. Heather continues with what she was doing and Courtney tried to stop her. They start fighting until Cody constructed a giant wooden version of Gwen's face. When picking a captain, Both said "No way is she captain" to Chris. At the elimination ceremony, Heather tells Courtney she is going to be eliminated until Chris reveals it is a fake elimination, much to Heather's disappointment. Niagara Brawls At the end of Blainerific, both girls mock Blaineley in unison while smirking at each other. After Sierra denies being paired up with Alejandro, Heather quickly goes and helps him up, making them partners which caused Courtney to become jealous. Later when Alejandro helped Courtney get to her wedding dress, Heather also got jealous, stating that each groom gets only one bride. In the second challenge when they get a head start and start talking about who to vote off Heather warns Alejandro that Courtney is smart and that she wants her off so much that she gets mad and makes her and Alejandro fall off the rope. During the challenges Courtney changed her to-do list to eliminate Heather in almost all her top five goals. In the end at the elimination ceremony when Heather is announced to have two votes she shouts in outrage, asking if Courtney voted twice. Chinese Fake-Out Heather and Courtney fight over which one of them will get a bike. When Courtney sees Alejandro start the race, she runs over Heather's foot. During the eating challenge, Heather noticed Courtney was helping Alejandro and tells Chris about it. Courtney was then forced to wear a dragon mask in order to keep her from helping Alejandro. Hawaiian Style Courtney sides with Alejandro to win as opposed to Heather. In a deleted scene from this episode, Courtney called Heather a "hater" while talking about how much she should have been in the finale. Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles Courtney looks mad that Heather made it to the finish line first over Alejandro and Cody when Heather secured a spot into the final two. Hawaiian Punch During the climbing of the volcano, Courtney assisted Alejandro's side in throwing down the heavy obstacles to prevent Heather from crossing. When Heather wins in her ending, Courtney is the only person who doesn't cheer for her. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! At the beginning of the episode, Courtney is seen glaring at Heather on the yacht that rides past Camp Wawanakwa. Total Drama All-Stars Food Fright tries to form an alliance with Heather .]] With the two of them being on the same team, Courtney and Heather once again fight over leadership of the team as well as whose turn to take part in the obstacle course. Additionally, Heather is disgusted when Scott attempts to flirt with Courtney. Meanwhile, Courtney still carries a grudge on Gwen and tells Heather to vote Gwen off if they lose that night and Heather complies. Like in Picnic at Hanging Dork, Heather has her fingers crossed, lying about helping her once more. Moon Madness Courtney is disturbed by Heather's apparent personality change due to the effect of the Blue Harvest Moon, becoming a much nicer person, and makes fun of her with Gwen. No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition During the challenge, Heather catches up to Courtney and Scott to warn them of Alejandro's plan to eliminate Scott. Unbeknownst to them, she is lying in order to earn their votes against him. Courtney urges Heather to throw the last egg to her and Cameron in a last-ditch effort, which Heather does but their effort fails when the egg hits Cameron and then hatches, allowing the Hamsters to collect their last eggs and win the challenge. That night at the elimination ceremony, Courtney votes off Alejandro, and advises Gwen to do the same. However, Alejandro is spared from elimination as he found the invincibility statue where Heather hid it. Suckers Punched Courtney shows sympathy for Heather along with the rest of her team and openly berates Alejandro for what he did to her in the previous episode. When Alejandro is pitted in a boxing match later, Courtney tells Gwen that she hopes it's Heather who he'll be forced to face, a battle both girls look forward to until they see it's actually Alejandro's older brother, José. Erin's Total Magical Adventure The Fearing House Trivia *Both are the main antagonists of a season. *Both attempt to take leadership role of their teams several times despite being hated by the others. *Both, along with Izzy and Noah, are some of the few contestants who were not planned to appear in Camp TV. *Both have called Lindsay "Lindsiot." *Both swear to sue Chris after their unfair eliminations in Total Drama Island, although Courtney is the only one who follows through with it. *Counting Alejandro's ending, both are part of a double elimination in Total Drama World Tour. *Both have kissed more guys than any other girls on the show. **Courtney has kissed Duncan, Alejandro, Scott and Cameron. **Heather has kissed Trent, Duncan and Alejandro. *In Total Drama World Tour, both narrowly avoid elimination by means of a fake ceremony, much to the disappointment of their teammates. **Heather in The Am-AH-Zon Race. **Courtney in Sweden Sour. See Also Category:Conflict Category:Interaction Category:Conflicts